Miraculous fanfiction ending
by Miraculously awsome fanfics
Summary: What will happen with Marinette, Adrien and their miraculouses. You can find all of it in here. This is my first story.


Miraculous fanfiction story - Marinette??

It was at the end of the school year. Marinette was watching Adrien how he went to his car. She wondered what will Adrien do in summer, so she asked him if they could play some games at her home. He agreed and went. Tikki got outside of her bag and said: , Adrien is the love of your life and you are just letting him go?''.

The next day Marinette went in park and she was trying to get some ideas for new clothes. Suddenly Adrien appeard and she said: , A-a-a-adrien, I- I thought you have some photo shoots or something like that. And then Adrien said: ,No, in summer I play with my mom or at least I played with her.'' Marinette said: , I am so sorry for you. Would you like to talk to someone?'' And Adrien said: , Thanks but I have to go home and make my present for my dad.'' And Marinette asked: , Why do you have to do that???''. He said: , It is a tradition my mom made. We are still doing it. Would you like to help me?''. , Yes, I would.'' Marinette said.

At Adrien's they made a quiz about their traditions and things they do. When Marinette just went at the front door Adrien grabbed her hand and said: , Please, don't leave. I made something for you. ''. She blushed and followed him. He made her a toy ladybug. She said: ,Wow, this is awesome just like you, I mean ...''. And Adrien said: , I know what you think. You are... impressed by my work. Aren't you???". She said: , Yep, you're awesome, I mean your creations are awesome.". He blushed and said: , Thanks, I am proud of myself." Marinette said: , Oh now I really have to go. Sorry. Bye. See ya. Aloha.".

The next day she woke up and saw cat noir at her window. He was standing there and watching her. She told him a very weird joke and he said: , Good morning, I brought you some candy." She said: , But why ... I didn't do anything." Yes you did. My mom just came back home. And said: , Adrien, your friend Marinette just came and said that I have a beautiful son." Marinette panicked: , You're Adrien!!!!!" , Oops, sorry for telling ya." Marinette said to herself: , Okay, Marinette. It's okay. You're just dreaming." But she wasn't dreaming. So she told him: , Adrien, I-i am ladybug." Adrien said: , You are the greatest super hero and my partner. I am so proud of you." Marinette said: , You're proud of everyone, aren't you?" Adrien said: , Yes, I am but that's a good thing, right?" Marinette said: , Yes, so there's another thing. I-i love you." Adrien said: , Yes, I already know that." And the telephone rings. , It's Alya." She answers. , Hi, Alya. What's up?" , I finally know who ladybug is!!!" Alya said. Marinette asked: , And who is ladybug???" Alya answered: , I think it's Kagami." Marinette said: , Phew, I mean probably. Will you poste that on ladyblog?" , No, I will wait until I get more information. See ya!" Alya said. , Bye, Alya." Marinette said. Then Cat noir said: , Well, at least she doesn't know that you are ladybug." , Yeah, hey aren't you eating breakfast." , Can I eat at your house?" , Of course, come down. My dad will be glad." They came down and ate breakfast and then cat noir left.

The next day Adrien came and they played games. They didn't talk. They were just playing and stearing at each other. Adrien whispered to himself: , Wow, she is ladybug." And Marinette whispered to herself: , He can't be cat noir. Can he?" Then someone got akumatized.

Ladybug and cat noir went in action. They were fighting with Pillow man. Cat noir is allergic to feathers and he couldn't really help ladybug. Ladybug used lucky charm and got a parfume. She used it to defeat a villan and they won.

When they got home they said: , Good night, my love." And they fell asleep.

After a month they went to the cinema. They were scared. If they started dating they wouldn't be like before. But that isn't what they want. They became a couple.

When they went back in school they realized that they won't be together in class. But then they realized that it was a mistake and they were together in class and they sat together, so did Nino and Alya. They started studying and Marinette became the smartest in class. Chloe was mad at her and asked her how can she know all of that and she said: , I had help. " And Chloe asked: , Who helped you?" And Marinette said: , Adrien, of course." Adrien was proud of him and her. He said: , Yeah, Marinette is my new girlfriend." Marinette blushed and almost started crying. She was very happy unlike Chloe. She said: , Adrien, how could you!?! We are friends since kindergarden." Bud he said: , But you are just my friend." And Chloe asked: , Isn't Marinette just a friend to you?" , She was and now she is a little more than that " Then Lila came in and said: , Marinette!!!! You stole my ..." , Your what, Lila?" , My, my phone." Adrien said: , She would never do that. And she has her own phone, she doesn't need your phone." Lila went out of class and started crying. She got akumatized and became The lie teller. She hit Marinette and she said that she hates Adrien. Adrien said: , What did you do, wait who are you?" , I am the lie teller and if I hit you, you will be telling just lies." she said. She hit everyone except of Adrien. He transformed and so did she but he told her that they could uncovered his identity. She said: , Then lie" They won over the lie teller and accidentally revealed their identitys. And then everyone stared at them. Marinette said: , We were going to toilet." Adrien agreed. , Oh no. Now everyone knows that I am Ladybug and you are cat noir." , It's Ok Marinette. Now we don't have to hide anything." , Yeah, but we also can't have a miraculous anymore." , Then we will gave up our miraculouses." , Okay, let's go."

After class they went to Master Fu's home and said: , We didn't want this to happen but we revealed our identitys. We are really sorry." Master Fu said: , It's OK. And you can keep your miraculous. Just be very careful now. Okay?" , Okay, master. Good bye." , Good bye Ladybug and cat noir."

The next day they had a bingo in school. Marinette won the first prize. It was a trip in woods for two families. She chose Adrien to go with her.

At home Adrien asked his dad if they can go and by surprise his dad said yes. Marinette and Adrien started packing.

The next day they went in the woods with their parents. Adrien was so happy that they are going but he didn't see his mom. Now he knew that he was only dreaming.

When they came at the campsite they made a fire. Adrien and Marinette went cycling. Their parents stayed and started cooking.

When they were cycling they left their kwamis in a tent. They suddenly saw a big bear. They weren't able to transform so they went back and took their kwamis and went where the bear was. But when they came back they saw that bear wasn't a bear. It was a Bigfoot. They transformed and started fighting him but he was too big. They used their magical cookies and cheese and they grew bigger. They were able to get him and take him somewhere else. When they returned they saw Hawk Moth and he turned and said: , Urgh, how do you always find me." ,No reason. Give back your miraculous." , No, you two give me yours." , Hawk Moth, listen. If we gave you our miraculouses then we can grant you a wish but if you want to be rich someone else will get poor, if you want someone to be alive then someone will die. You understand me?" , But I want my wife back. " , I am very sorry but this isn't the answer. " , I know but I wanted to believe that Emilie could still be alive." , Wait, are you Gabriel" cat asked. And Hawk Moth answered: , Yes." Cat said: , I am Adrien and this is Marinette." , Oh Adrien, I am so sorry. If I could fix this I would do that." Then Ladybug said: , Just give us your miraculous and it will be fine. " , Ok, here you go. " Hawk Moth gives Ladybug his miraculous. For the rest of the day they have fun and Gabriel decided to move on and to live happily with Adrien.

The next day Ladybug and cat noir went on Eiffel tower and said: , Hawk Moth will not akumatize anyone because we got his miraculous. We were happy to protect Paris but now it's time for us to go. Maybe you will see us again, maybe not." They went to Master Fu's and gave up their miraculouses. There is no cat noir or ladybug. All Paris is now safe. Adrien now knows where his mom is and he is visiting her every day. He and Marinette are a couple. Lila went to another school.

After 2 years Adrien had to move to Germany for his photo shoots. Marinette started missing him so she went to Germany. There she saw Adrien with some other girl. She went to him and said: , Hi Adrien. I came to visit you. Who is she?" Adrien answers: , It's my assistant. Her name is Laure. " , Oh, hi Laure. Happy to meet you. " Laure said: , Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Are you Adrien's girlfriend?" , Yes, I am both " , I am so happy. Adrien told me so much about you and your family. He can't stop thinking about you." , Same here Adrien. Sorry but I have to go. I am going to museum." ,Bye Marinette" , Bye Adrien and Laure."

When Marinette was in museum, she was whispering: , I wish Tikki was here. "

The next day Marinette went back to Paris.She called Adrien and Laure answer. She said that Adrien can't answer now because he has a photo shoot. Marinette became very sad. She was calling Adrien all the time. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. She was just thinking about Adrien.

The next day Adrien came back to Paris and they went to coffee shop where they heard their favourite song. They started singing along and then everyone joined them. They made a party not even knowing that.

After a week they went to watch a miraculous movie. They didn't play in that movie, but they were Ladybug and cat noir so they wanted to see the movie. Marinette fell asleep in the middle of the movie and she was sleeping on Adrien's shoulder. At the end of the movie they went outside and kissed each other. Marinette was scared of that so she ran home. Adrien thought that she doesn't like him anymore and he was sad about that so he called her. She said: , I was just scared, because I actually never kissed Adrien. I kissed cat noir but not you. I am so sorry." , It's okay. I was actually scared too." , Let's meet tomorrow at the Eiffel tower and repeat this, okay?" ,Okay, m'lady"

The next day they met at the Eiffel tower and kissed.

THE END!!!


End file.
